wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Bruker:Yuraii/Dag 4 - Slaget ved Light's Hope Chapel
: > Kategori:WrathDekning_Yuraii Denne episoden fullfører utforskingen vår av startområdet for death knights. Klarer finalen å leve opp til det vi har sett så langt? (spoiler: den gjør det). Når vi slapp taket sist var vi altså på vei tilbake til Ebon Hold med en rapport til Darion Mograine. Før dette surret jeg litt rundt på utsiden, og la blant annet merke til noe morsomt. thumb | 500px | center | Fryktinngytende hodeform Jeg håper virkelig ikke dette viser seg å bli et death knight-spesifikt flygeridedyr. De ser skikkelig latterlige ut. På den annen side så har jo gnomes lov til å være death knights, så vi har vel ikke akkurat det beste utgangspunktet der... Etter å ha levert oppdraget til Darion støtte vi på en aldri så liten bug. Han gir deg en ny quest for å snakke med Arthas, som nå har flyttet seg til utsiden. Han gir deg også en quest for å snakke med Thalanor, som skal befinne seg inne i Ebon Hold. Problemet viser seg dog å være at Thalanor ikke er noe sted å finne. Problemet forverres av at det ikke finnes noen annen vei ut av Ebon Hold (Thalanor skal gi deg tilgang til å bruke scourge gryphons). "Løsningen" ble til slutt å bruke hearthstone for å komme seg opp på taket, og deretter hoppe i døden for å komme seg ned. Pass på å ikke løpe inn i teleportøren igjen, noe som vil resultere i at du blir fanget i Ebon Hold til hearthstone'en din er klar igjen. Vi presterte selvsagt å gjøre dette, sammen med flere andre. Irriterende, men sånn er livet i en betatest. thumb | 500px | center | Thalanor... Dette er ikke tiden for å leke gjemsel! thumb | 500px | center | Jeg visste at death knights så emo ut, men at vi skulle bli tvunget til å ta livet av oss for å komme oss videre er å gå for langt! Etter at englene har brakt oss tilbake til livet ser vi at Arthas har relokert seg. Det tyder på at den siste delen av offensiven nærmer seg. thumb | 500px | center | Han ble vel lei av å sitte på toppen hele tiden Det er nå på tide å utradere scarlet crusade fra området. For å gjøre dette blir vi utstyrt med en vandød drage. Denne ser utrolig rå ut, men den har litt animasjonsproblemer for øyeblikket. Når man utfører en av egenskapene dens så fryser animasjonen og man flyr plutselig rundt på en ubevegelig drage. Man får også en kledelig grønn linje rundt hotkey-feltet nederst. Dette blir garantert fikset før release. thumb | 500px | center | Denne vil jeg ha som flying mount på level 70! thumb | 500px | center | Jeg vil også bruke den i raids til å gjøre skade... Etter å ha sprengt noen kanoner og folk fra oven blir man belønnet med denne snasne hjelmen, og blir forfremmet til scourge champion. Ikke at det faktisk endrer noe på hvilken innflytelse du har. thumb | 500px | center | Scourge Champion... Fin hjelm Nå som scarlet crusade er håndtert er det på tide å ta seg av den siste hindringen... Light's Hope Chapel. Highlord Darion Mograine skal selv lede dette angrepet. Det antydes at dette vil bli en ganske stor kamp da det på dette stadiet har dukket opp en oversikt over gjenværende styrker på hver side øverst i vinduet. Light's Hope chapel har 300 og scourge har 10000. Utfallet burde jo være forutbestemt, men jeg er ikke så lett å lure! Jeg har sett filmen 300, så jeg er sikker på at vi får bank! Snufs. thumb | 500px | center | And now for something completely different... Noth koker opp litt pest og fordervelse for å få oss i det rette humøret før angrepet starter. thumb | 500px | center | Noth er selvsagt med på angrepet. Men hvor er resten av bossene fra Naxxramas? Før vi startet oppdraget stakk vi en tur ned for å sjekke Tyr's Hand. Det gikk fint å komme seg inn dit, men det var helt tomt for folk. Resten av Eastern Plaguelands er utilgjengelig, og prøver man å ri vestover blir man stoppet av en usynlig vegg. thumb | 500px | center | Tyr's Hand, en skygge av sitt tidligere selv Etter dette satte vi i gang angrepet. I tillegg til death knights hadde vi både ghouls og flesh behemoths på vår side. thumb | 500px | center | Hvor mye kjøtt trenger man for å sy sammen en av disse? Ghoulene graver seg opp fra bakken på kommando fra Darion. Utrolig tøft. thumb | 500px | center | De døde vandrer! Under angrepet får alle players en buff kalt "The Might of Mograine". Den gir ekstrem økning i liv og skade. Jeg hadde 34705 hp og gjorde mellom 2000-15000 skade. thumb | 500px | center | Heftig bonus thumb | 500px | center | Så mye liv har jeg aldri hatt på level 55 før... Det er også lurt å holde et øye med chatloggen under kampen, da det skjer mye. Blant annet ser det ut som om Darion har noen små problemer med sverdet sitt, den korrupte versjonen av Ashbringer. thumb | 500px | center | Ser ut som om Darion har problemer med å håndtere sverdet sitt Tydeligvis betyr ikke tallene øverst i vinduet om gjenværende styrker så veldig mye. Etter ikke så alt for lenge presterte vi å tape til tross for at vi kun hadde mistet 421 av 10000 enheter. thumb | 500px | center | Hæ, tapte vi?!? Det står jo at vi har 9579 enheter igjen! Tirion skal selvsagt kjefte litt på Darion. Ikke så rart tatt i betraktning situasjonen. thumb | 500px | center | Tid for en skjennepreken! Det var her jeg ble skikkelig overrasket. Plutselig dukker ånden til Alexandros Mograine opp, den originale brukeren av Ashbringer. Han og ånden til Darion har en lang samtale, og det virker som om Arthas' kontroll over Darion blir brutt. thumb | 500px | center | Vel, det der var uventet... thumb | 500px | center | Alexandros Mograine, The Ashbringer! thumb | 500px | center | Legg fra deg sverdet med en gang, lillegutt! Du kan skade deg! thumb | 500px | center | Nei, sverd er tøft! thumb | 500px | center | Vent til du blir tørr bak ørene, pjokk! Arthas akter ikke å la dette skje. Plutselig dukker han opp og bryter kontakten. Det virker som om hans hovedmotivasjon for å starte denne kampen var å lokke Tirion Fordring frem fra der han gjemte seg. Den han begynner å angripe er derimot Darion. thumb | 500px | center | Ingen grunn til å bli vulgær... thumb | 500px | center | Lett som en plett thumb | 500px | center | Jeg håper dette er starten på en trend der alle fiendene roper navnene på angrepene de utfører. Nesten som i anime! thumb | 500px | center | Tøff effekt, men han ropte ikke navnet på den. Snufs, mine drømmer blir alltid knust så raskt... Tirion bryter Arthas sitt angrep mot Darion med en slags hellig sfære, og hopper deretter (langt!) mot Arthas og denger til ham med Ashbringer. Arthas blir overrumplet av at våpenet han trodde var korrupt for evig nå er rent igjen, og blir tvunget til å trekke seg tilbake. thumb | 500px | center | Tydeligvis brukte han alle årene på gården til å trene leggmuskulaturen sin thumb | 500px | center | Kampen er ikke over uten den tradisjonelle "neste gang"-talen fra skurken Etter kampen får vi en liten moralsk pep-talk fra Tirion, hvor han til slutt annonserer sammenslåingen av The Argent Dawn og Order of the Silver Hand til den nye organisasjonen The Argent Crusade, som skal ta seg til Icecrown og drepe Arthas. Litt sånn som The Scarlet Onslaught, men av en eller annen grunn tror jeg at disse folkene har en litt større sjanse til å lykkes. thumb | 500px | center | Uff så fælt thumb | 500px | center | På tide med litt payback thumb | 500px | center | Interessant union, men de har jo mye til felles thumb | 500px | center | Tøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøft Darion konstaterer at Arthas også er Ebon Holds fiende nå, siden hans kontroll over dødsridderne der er brutt. De må alle leve med de onde handlingene de har gjort og finne tilgivelse ved å ta opp kampen mot det de en gang var en del av. thumb | 500px | center | Hæ, skal vi være med også? thumb | 500px | center | Knight of the Ebon Blade Etter å ha fullført oppdrager besvimte karakterene våre, og vi våknet deretter opp i den siste versjonen av Ebon Hold, nå over den ekte utgaven av Eastern Plaguelands. Det virker som om denne skal tjene som en slags miniby for death knights. Man må hit for å utføre runeforging, samt for å trene. Fra det siste oppdraget får man en magi som teleporterer brukeren tilbake til Ebon hold. Man får også et nytt våpen, enten en tohåndsøks eller et tohåndssverd. Jeg valgte sverdet. thumb | 500px | center | Nytt sverd Ebon Hold var altså ikke i Naxxramas allikevel. Jeg syntes det virket litt lite fra utsiden, men de så jo ganske like ut. Der var altså startområdet for death knights fullført, og jeg må si at det var en strålende opplevelse. Det var hele tiden noe som skjedde, og historien var bra og meget godt fortalt. Ferden videre går mot Outland, der det ikke er noe death knight spesifikt og dette vil derfor ikke bli dekket. Dersom det dukker opp noe death knight-spesifikt i Northrend vil vi selvsagt poengtere dette. Exp-kravene for level 60-70 har også blitt redusert, så dette burde ta betydelig mindre tid enn vanlig. Episode 5 vil omhandle videre, og forhåpentligvis avsluttende, utforsking av Dragonblight.